Love of a Wicked Heart
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Secrets hidden deep within shall soon come to light as a darkness rises to destroy all that is good. Is a mother's love strong enough to stop this rising darkness or will it fall to the shadows of wickedness?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

_**This story is a response to Whitetigerwolf's Queen's Love Challenge. **_

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_1995, Ministry of Magic, Holding Cells_

Theodora "Thea" Potter woke up in a holding cell somewhere, not sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was passing out after making it back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body after escaping the graveyard where Voldemort had gotten his body back through a dark ritual. Soon she saw Amos Diggory walk into the room and stand in front of the cell she was currently in. He looked at Thea as he looked upon her without betraying what he was feeling and asked, "What happened to my son and please don't lie to me."

Thea sighed and said, "It was just after the first take started and I was carefully making my way through the maze when I came across Victor Krum trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric. I saw his eyes and noticed that they had a glazed over look and bluish color to them. I remembered the look as Mad-Eye Moody put us under the Imperius Curse and that was the most noticeable symptom of the curse. I quickly stunned Victor and helped Cedric up before we both began running as the maze was about to collapse on us. We continued to move in random directions before we made it to the center of the maze. We both saw the cup and I told Cedric to take the cup while he told me to do the same. Soon the maze began to collapse again and we both agreed to take it together."

So far Amos was listening carefully, so Thea continued, saying, "When we grabbed the cup, it turned out to be a port key and we ended up in some sort of graveyard. We began to look around before I found a gravestone that had the name Tom Riddle on it. I remembered that it was the name of Voldemort's father and also his real name. Not many know this but he is a Half-Blood and his name is an anagram for his real name. I began to panic and I yelled out to Cedric that it was a trap and to be ready. He pulled out his wand and we began to move low and slow but my scar began to hurt. Next thing I know is that I'm holding my head from burning pain in my scar and Cedric was standing over me, trying to pull me to cover. Sadly I heard someone saying to kill the spare. He and I fought back for a bit and got off a few nasty spells but we were overpowered and next thing I know I hear someone cast the killing curse and Cedric was dead."

At this, Amos let out a slight sob before trying controlling his emotions enough to let Thea continue. Once he gave Thea a nod to let her know she could continue, she said, "After I saw Cedric die, I saw a red light flying towards me and next thing I know, I'm being woken up tied to the tombstone of Tom Riddle. One thing you need to know is that Sirius Black was not the one to betray my parents to Voldemort, but Peter Pettigrew who hid in his animagus for which was a common garden rat. In my third year, Sirius saw Pettigrew in his animagus form in the Daily Prophet and escaped Azkaban to save me from Pettigrew. But because of Snape's interference, Peter escaped and was there to help bring Voldemort back. He used a ritual with the incantation, Bone of the father, unknowingly given; you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe. I watched as Voldemort was resurrected and given a new body as well as call the members of his inner circle that had escaped Azkaban. I don't remember anything after that except waking up in here."

Amos Diggory sighed as he thought about his son and proud that he faced off a fully trained death eater to help save a friend. Amos looked sadly at Thea and said, "You are here because you are to be tried for Cedric's murder. I know you had nothing to do with my son's death and I want to warn those who will listen. First I am going to take three copies of all your memories from your time at Hogwarts. One will be hidden in the Diggory family vault. The second will go to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE and someone who is trying to investigate this incident but has been blocked at every moment. I will also give a copy to Albus Dumbledore so he has an idea of what is going on. I also brought some parchment and two quills. One is a normal quill for you to write that all of your vaults are to be locked down in case the ministry tries to steal from them depending on the outcome. The second is a blood quill which will prove that you are the one who wrote the letter. I will also take a small vial of your blood to give to the goblins to test for any inactive vaults in your name through an inheritance test."

Thea thought about it for a moment before nodding and letting Amos take three copies of her memories and then a small vial of her blood for the goblins to test. She also wrote out two copies to the goblins which one was to remain hidden in the Potter Family Vault as well as a Final Will that unless she was to die, no one was allowed access to her money. Once that was taken care of, Amos snuck out and went to set up everything before the Ministry tried anything against the young Potter heir that would destroy the Wizarding World.

_1995, Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 05_

Thea was eventually dragged into a room and placed in a large chair and had chains wrapped around her. She looked around and saw many different members but the one thing she noticed was that many of them were in the graveyard that night. Soon she saw Cornelius Fudge bang the gavel and say, "Theodora Danielle Potter, you stand here accused for the murder of Cedric Amos Diggory. As well as the use of dark magic banned by the ministry, and torture of fellow students at Hogwarts. How do you plead?"

Thea looked at Cornelius Fudge and drawled out, "Not guilty on all accounts Minister. I do hope you are not trying to railroad me or I wonder what the public will think when they find out what the Ministry is willing to do to those they do not like."

Cornelius looked nervous for a moment before composing himself and said, "Let it be heard that the defendant has entered a guilty plea. But to give a proper setting of the punishments, we will hear the testimony of those who have accused her of torture and use of dark magic. We shall now hear the first witness."

Thea soon snarled, "I am starting to get that you all work for the dark lord or at least sympathize with his money as bribes. I do have right but I guess your greed does not care about them."

Soon a sickly false sweet voice said, "You silly little Half-blood, you do not have rights within our world. Soon the rest of the Half-bloods and Mudbloods will join you."

Thea glared at the woman who was in too much pink and watched with twisted amusement as the horrid woman flinched under the gaze of her cold green eyes. She then snorted in amusement and drawled out, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is a Half-blood but many of you call him master and kiss the hem of his robe. I just thought you should know that you bound yourselves the bastard child of a squib and a Muggle who is throwing a temper tantrum because his Muggle father hated him."

Soon Cornelius nodded and an Auror put a silencing charm on Thea and called in the first witness. Soon Thea watched as Severus Snape walked into the room with a twisted grin on his face as he took the stand. Soon he was asked to give testimony and he did, saying, "Miss Potter has blatantly ignored the rules at Hogwarts and always puts her fellow students in constant danger. She is horrible at potions and has tried to tamper with other students potions. In her third year, she attacked me and helped Sirius Black escape justice."

This continued on for a bit and soon Snape was replaced by Draco Malfoy and many of Slytherin house who spoke of how she always fought and attacked them for no reason and they were scared of her trying to kill them. Soon as the last testimony was finished, Cornelius stood up and said, "I believe it is quite clear what her punishment should be. Theodora Danielle Potter, you are hereby sentenced to death by being thrown through the veil of death. Do you have any last words?"

Once the silencing charm was removed, Thea glared at everyone in the room as she snarled out, "I swear that I will find a way back and when I do, you will all wish to be held under the Cruciatus Curse cast by Voldemort because I will make your lives pure hell."

With that, Thea was dragged to the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries and thrown through. What shocked many was that just before she went through the Veil, it turned into green mist only to return normal after she went through it.

_Date Unknown, Location Unknown_

Thea sighed as she slowly gained consciousness and tried to take in her surroundings. As soon as she was fully aware of where she was, she noticed a large castle in the distance that seemed to be made out of green glass. She slowly pushed herself up off of the ground and waited until she gained her balance. She slowly looked down and saw the road was made of yellow bricks. She sighed and slowly began to make her way to the large city, wondering where the hell she was.

**Well everyone here is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the rest of the story. I am hoping to finish my other stories soon but I am currently suffering from writer's block with them. ****I am hoping that I will have more time now that I am finishing up for the semester.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 2**

_Time Unknown, Location Unknown_

Thea finally made it to the city and entered through the large gates and decided to look around and see where she was. She slowly made her way through the green city, taking in the sights until guards began to approach her. When the guards stopped in front of her, the captain of the guards spoke, "Halt, we know you are not native to these lands and we have been asked by the Wizard to bring you to him."

Thea sighed and nodded, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. The guards led her through the streets and through the palace, only to stop at two massive emerald doors. The group stood there for a moment before the two large doors opened and the guards led Thea into the room, stopping and kneeling before a man sitting on a large emerald throne. Thea took notice of the man and saw that he had dark emerald green eyes and was bald. She also noticed that he had a long graying beard and that he wore a long emerald green robes that were accented with silver and gold. The man looked at the group and said, "Leave us, what we have to speak of is a private matter."

The guards stood and swiftly left the room. Once the guards were gone, the man stood and walked up to Thea while a calm, grandfatherly smile on his face. He looked at Thea before saying, "Welcome my dear to the Emerald City. I sensed your arrival as it gave off a powerful wave of magic. Would you mind telling me how you came to arrive in the lands of Oz?"

Thea stood there, looking at the man for a moment, judging if he could be trusted or not. After a few moments, she began to tell him about the Tri-wizard Tournament and the trial held against her for the death of a fellow classmate without revealing the names of the schools that competed or that she was from England. Soon the man looked at her and said, "I am truly sorry that you have suffered at the hands of corrupt officials. Know that you have a home here in Oz, wherever that may be. I have ordered the kitchens to bring food to the dining room, but first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Salazar Slytherin, the Wizard of Oz."

At hearing the man's name, Thea nearly fainted at the thought of one of Hogwarts' founders standing in front of her. At seeing her reaction, Salazar began to chuckle before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly leading a shocked Thea to the dining room. Thea looked at the small feast set out while Salazar led her to the chair right of what looked like a king's throne which had an emerald snake on the top. Soon servants began to place food on both Salazar's and Thea's plates and both began to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, Salazar looked at Thea and said, "First off, I know you held back some information when you were explaining how you came to Oz. Second, based upon your reaction, I suspect that you knew who I was based upon my name so that would lead me to believe that you used to go to Hogwarts."

Thea sighed and said, "You are correct that I held back information when I told you how I came to Oz. You are also correct that I went to Hogwarts and that I know who you are."

Salazar nodded and said, "I am guessing that you may have questions for me depending on what time period you came from. If you do, don't be afraid to ask me anything."

Thea nodded and said, "The year I left from was 1995, over one thousand years after you and the others created Hogwarts. You have also gained the reputation of a racist dark lord bent on only allowing those of Pure-blood lineage into Hogwarts. Is any of this true?"

Salazar sighed and said, "No it is not. The time I came from was one where those without magic hunted down and killed those with magic because they thought it came from the Devil. And their belief was that by killing us, they were doing God's work. For this reason, I truly hated those without magic but when it came to their children who were born with magic, I did not trust them because they would tell these children the only way to be forgiven was to turn on us and help the Non-magicals hunt us down."

Thea nodded and understood where he came from on that matter. She then thought of her next question and asked, "When did you and the others decide to build Hogwarts and choose who you wanted to join your houses?"  
Salazar leaned back and took a small drink from the goblet in front of him and before saying, "At first, I wandered around on my own before I found an injured knight that had been jumped by bandits which killed his fellow knights and helped him. As we chatted while I was healing his wounds, I learned his name was Godric Gryffindor. He told me that he also had magic and wanted to follow me on my travels to learn more about how to use it. During the next few years, we learned about magic and eventually came across a Norse healer by the name of Helga Hufflepuff. She taught us what she knew about magic and asked to follow as her apprentice could easily take over her position as the village healer."

Thea nodded and listen to every word with as she learned the history of how Hogwarts came to be. Soon Salazar continued and said, "When we moved around for another year, we came across a young woman who was about to be burned at the stake for being able to use magic. We were able to save her and came to learn that her husband had been killed trying to protect her. We also learned that her name was Rowena Ravenclaw. She joined us as she had nothing left at her village and she decided to learn more about magic as well. Eventually, we all agreed that we wanted to teach others about magic and decided to open a school for those with magic that would also be a safe haven for those who needed it. We eventually came across some ruins of an old castle and decided to repair it and use that as our school."

Thea was amazed at the history she was learning and wanted to return back to her world and curse Binns for not teaching them anything other than goblin wars. Soon she looked at Salazar and asked, "How long did it take for you to repair the castle and how did you come to name it Hogwarts?"

Salazar chuckled and said, "It took us about five years to repair and place protections around the castle. And as for the name, we saw a large hog that was the size of a small horse that was covered in warts. We jokingly said we should call the school Hogwarts and somehow, it stuck and that became the name of the castle. And for a while, we gained both adults and children, who wanted to learn about magic. Within ten years, we had so many students that we decided we needed to come up with a way to sort them with what was needed to separate them by year. We also had been talking about creating houses to sort the students to help them grow as a person. It took a full year before we created the sorting hat and implemented the separation by age and years attended at the school."

Salazar looked out of the window and noticed it had gotten dark out. He turned to Thea and said, "Tomorrow I will be giving you advanced training in magic and to do so, I will be using a room that is displaced within time and I will also be giving you a time turner to help you take on more lessons."

Thea looked confused and asked, "While I would be honored to learn magic from you, why do I need to use a time-displaced room and a time turner as well?"

Salazar smiled and said, "While I was the protector of Oz and had been doing it by myself for years, I am getting old and I realized that I could not do it by myself any longer. So a few years back, I created a council of four witches to help protect Oz. One would protect a small kingdom in the North while the others would protect the others of the South, East, and West. I have found powerful witches to help protect the North, South, and East, but I have been searching for a protector of the West. But after talking to you, I believe you are that witch."

Thea thought about it before saying, "My home cast me aside and threw me away at their earliest convenience. I will accept your training and become the protector of the West."

**Well everyone here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and like my little surprise for the Wizard of Oz. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. If you happen to notice an error in grammar, then please let me know right away so that I can quickly fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 3**

_1995, City of Oz_

After finishing the meal, Salazar had called for a servant to take Thea to a guest room for the night and told her that she could finish her questioning in the morning. Once in the common room of the guest quarters, Thea noticed it was the same emerald green as the castle with gold trimming similar to the Gryffindor common room. When she went through the doors to the bedroom, it was the same as the common room with a king size four poster canopy bed with emerald green sheets with gold trimming as well. Thea got out of her normal clothes and put on the nightgown that had been laid out for her and crawled into the bed. Before sleep claimed her, Thea thought about how her life had drastically changed and she was glad that she would get to love life without having to deal with Voldemort chasing her for a long time or forever. With that thought in mind, she fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

Thea woke up the next morning, fully rested from the best night of sleep she had ever gotten. She got up and went into the bathroom and took care of her need and took a nice hot shower before getting dressed in clothing that had been laid out for her. Her guess is one of the female servants had laid out the emerald green dress with silver trimming while she was in the shower. Her theory was proven correct as one of the servants was waiting in the common room to take her to the dining room for breakfast.

Salazar had already been in the dining room when Thea entered and he bid her a good morning while she sat down and joined him. Soon he looked at her and asked, "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

Thea nodded and said, "I did, thank you for allowing me to stay here for the night."

Salazar nodded and said, "Think nothing of it, my dear. As I said before, you are welcome here in Oz. Now, I am sure you still have many questions before you begin your training to become the Protector of the West."

Thea nodded and asked, "How did you end up here in Oz?"

Salazar sighed and said, "Rowena and I had been working on other ways to travel other than walking or by horseback. She and I had thought that we could charm an item that would transport us from a great distance."

Thea realized what he meant and said, "You were trying to create a Portkey."

Seeing Salazar's confused look, she explained what a Portkey was to him. Salazar looked surprised and said, "I see that Rowena and my research paid off. But yes, we were trying to create the item you call a Portkey. We were using a small piece of string tied rats and mice as the object to transport them. After a few months of trying, we succeeded in the object working and in my excitement, I tested the object and instead of moving from my office to the chamber of secrets, I ended up here in Oz."

Thea nodded and felt sorry for the man when he looked and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what Hogwarts has become since I was last there?"

Thea sighed and told him of her time at Hogwarts and what the houses had become. She told him of her sorting ceremony and how the hat said she would only thrive and reach her true potential in Slytherin house but because of her meeting with Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express, she chose Gryffindor house as it was the house her parents went to during their time at Hogwarts.

Salazar looked sadden to hear how his house had fallen so far but also looked proud that she was not afraid to fight with the sorting hat in order to feel closer to her parents. He looked at her with a smile and said, "Did you know that when the four of us created the sorting hat, we made it so that if your will was stronger than anything, you could choose where you wanted to go?"

Thea looked shocked at that but also thought about her next question and asked, "What classes were taught during your time at Hogwarts?"

He looked happy at that question and said, "We had two types of classes at Hogwarts. The first was mandatory classes and the second was electives. The mandatory classes were Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Class, History, Arithmancy, and Runes. We also had classes to teach people to read and write as well for those who needed it. For the electives, we taught the Basics of Alchemy, Necromancy, Maleficarum or the use of Blood Magic, Fel Magic or the use of Soul Magic, Divination and Enchanting."

Thea looked shocked at all of the classes and said, "From what we have been taught, Blood Magic, Necromancy, and similar magics are considered dark and have been outlawed by the Ministry of Magic. Why was this taught during your time if this is true?"

Salazar nodded at her questioning and said, "While magic does have spells and other such things that can only be used for vile and evil deeds, it is not inherently light or dark. Necromancy is the practice of communicating with the dead, especially in order to predict the future. It is actually more accurate than Divination but it is also much harder to use and should only be used sparingly as it is a bit on the darker spectrum when it comes to magic as it can be used to reanimate the dead known as Inferi."

Salazar took a quick drink before continuing, "Now, Fel Magic or Soul Magic was originally created and used by the Ancient Egyptians and it was used to protect one's soul from being brought back after death or protected one from being possessed by demons or dark lords. And Maleficarum or Blood Magic was taught to bind runes to one's family or to bind an object to one's self so only they could use it."

Thea looked shocked as she realized that there was so much about the magic that the Ministry claimed to be dark and had banned while Hogwarts lost so many classes over the years. Soon Salazar looked at her and said, "If that is all of your questions, for the time being, I shall take you to the time room so you can begin your training. Before you enter, I will hand you a time turner and so you can begin your advanced training. As I am to understand that you are currently fourteen years old. So I have set everything up that by the time you exit, you will be about twenty-four. Understand that I will push you to your limits and not hold back for a single moment but I feel you will succeed in this task. I will also be giving you nutrient potions while you are in the time room to fix the issue of your malnutrition. I will also correct your eyesight so you will no longer need glasses as they could become a problem should you lose them."

Thea nodded and mentally prepared herself for the long hardships she would be facing during her training. The only thought that crossed her mind was how her friends were taking her disappearance. Once the meal was finished, Thea followed Salazar to the room she would spend the next ten years.

**And here is Chapter 3. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If anyone happens to notice any errors in grammar, please let me know so I can fix them. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 4**

_1995, Grimmauld Place_

While Thea was getting ready for her training under Salazar, many people were sitting around a large table waiting for the meeting to start. They were Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Amelia Bones, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge,Amos Diggory, William "Bill" Weasley, Charley Weasley, and Fleur Delacour. And sitting in the corner and looking bored was Severus Snape. The group of people was known as the Order of the Phoenix and at the head of the table sat the leader of this group was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Everyone quietly chatted before Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quickly quieted down. As soon as everyone was quiet, Albus spoke up, saying, "Now that everyone is here, the first official meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session. First on our agenda is to find out what happened to Miss Potter. I know that she was put on trial for the murder of Cedric Diggory, but unfortunately, I am not able to find out what happened after the trial. Has anyone else been able to find out what happened to her?"

Molly was the first to stand up as she asked, "Albus, why was this trial allowed to take place? Why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

Albus looked sad and he sighed before saying, "Because I was at a meeting with the ICW for the week as they voted on a new bill that would regulate magical traveling between countries during a known murder investigation that was caused by a magical creature. For example, the bill was giving Aurors authority to detain known werewolves for a short period of time if there was a known investigation of a murder caused by a werewolf. It is to help make sure that murders won't be able to flee the country to avoid being caught. The trial happened two days after I had left for the meeting and I was not aware of it until I returned when both Amelia Bones and Amos Diggory informed me of it."

Everyone came to realize that this was done on purpose to make sure that Dumbledore would not be able to interfere with the trial and protect Theodora Potter. The next person to stand up and speak was Amos Diggory. He looked around the room and said, "After I talked to Miss Potter, the first thing I did was make sure that her finances were safe from the ministry as I feared they would try and steal all of her family money and heirlooms to fill their own pockets and possible support You-Know-Who. At the same time, I had a copy of her memories placed in my family vault in case I was stopped or it was found out what I was doing. After that was fully taken care of, I sought out Madame Bones who I found out was busy dealing with a major disturbance in Knockturn Alley."

Soon Amelia stood up and said, "As Amos said, I was busy dealing with a major disturbance in Knockturn Alley with all Aurors who were not fully loyal to the ministry or did not support the Pure-blood agenda. When I learned of this trial, it was already over and I was unable to find out anything about it. I had Alastor check Azkaban for any sign of Miss Potter with the guise of making sure that no other prisoners had escaped as both Black and Crouch Jr. had escaped. I also had Auror Tonks impersonate ministry personnel in order to find out any information on this trial and its outcome."

Alastor was the next to stand as he said, "As Madame Bones said, I was sent to Azkaban to find out anything on Miss Potter and to see if she was there. I also checked to make sure all of the Dark Lord's followers were still there. And while I am happy to report that the other Death Eaters are still in their cells, I was unable to find Miss Potter in Azkaban."

Nymphadora stood up after Alastor sat down and said, "I was not able to find out anything without alerting the ministry and supporters of You-Know-Who that I was looking for information about Miss Potter or what happened to her. I was able to find out that the Death Eaters who escaped a sentence from Azkaban with the Imperius defense were present as well as supporters of You-Know-Who and the hardcore Ministry supporters were present during this trial."

Soon Arthur stood up and explained that he had heard similar information from rumors that he heard around the Ministry without alerting anyone he was also trying to find out information. Soon Mundungus stood up and said, "I have also heard rumors that a trail was held for Miss Potter for the murder of Cedric Diggory. But other than that, I wasn't able to find out anything from my contacts. In fact, they seemed really scared when I began asking about the trial."

Dumbledore nodded before looking at Severus Snape and asking, "Severus, were you able to learn of what happened to Miss Potter or find out if she was being held by Voldemort?"  
At hearing the name of the Dark Lord, everyone but Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones flinched. Soon Snape's voice drawled out, "I have not seen nor heard anything about the brat. The last time I saw her was when she left for the summer and if the supporters of the Dark Lord were present, then they were instructed to not reveal any information about the outcome of the trial."

While everyone looked upset and ready to cry that they couldn't find out anything about what happened to Thea Potter, Dumbledore stood up and said, "It pains me to know that something bad has happened to Miss Potter and I was not able to do anything to stop it. But for now, we must focus on trying to limit Voldemort's support and anything we can do to gain support against him."

At everyone's nod, they all began talking amongst each other and tried to figure out what should be done next. No one noticed as Dumbledore leaned back and the grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes disappeared and an ice cold look that could freeze the fires of hell appeared on his face as he looked at Snape, as he had a feeling that Snape knew more than he was letting on. He quickly schooled his features and replaced it with his normal grandfatherly smile as he began to chat with the others.

All Dumbledore could do was pray that Theodora Potter was safe and out of harm's way while she was missing. He knew he could never forgive himself if anything bad happened to her under his watch.

**Here is Chapter 4 my lovely readers. Someone asked where Dumbledore was during Theodora's trial, so there you have it. This is not going to be a Dumbledore bashing story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. And if you happen to see any errors in grammar, let me know so I can fix them right away.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 5**

_1995, Emerald City of Oz_

Over the next ten years, Thea was in the time room learning both magics she should have learned at Hogwarts while also learning magics Salazar had learned while living in Oz. Salazar had not been messing around when he mentioned that the training would be tough and demanding as it pushed her to her limits but she was extremely grateful to have Salazar as a mentor as he taught her all he knew about magic. She learned she was highly skilled with the darker magics as well as non-verbal wandless magic.

She learned how to use necromancy to see events of the past, the present and the future. She learned how to reanimate the dead and how to destroy enemies necromantic animation. She learned how to use Fel Magic to protect her soul from any spells that would be used to harm her as well as do damage to an enemies soul. She learned a lot about Runes and Enchanting as well as Maleficarum and how closely these branches of magic are used.

She also learned what the Ministry would classify as the Dark Arts which included the Unforgivable Curses. She learned that when the Imperius Curse is cast, it depends on who has the stronger will. If the curse caster has a stronger will, then the curse will take over the mind of the victim of the curse. If the Victim has a stronger will, then they can throw off the curse. This had surprised her but it also did explain why some people were able to resist it while others are unable to resist it.

She learned about the other curses and why the only real dark unforgivable is the Cruciatus Curse. Salazar taught her defense of not just the dark arts but all magic as well as how to use it in combat. She learned how to use Charms and Transfiguration offensively as well as defensively. She also learned how to use Conjuration in all of its forms whether that would be in or out of a battle situation. Another thing Salazar had taught her was how to fight with swords, daggers, staves, and bows. Once the nutrient potions had done their job, Thea learned she was extremely skilled with a sword over other weapons.

Another discovery Thea had made was that she was very skilled at using elemental magic, especially when it came to fire. Salazar had trained her even harder when he learned of this as she had little to no control in the beginning. By the end of the ten years, Thea became fully capable of using a ball of fire made entirely up of Fiendfyre while having full control over the flame. While this had fully surprised Salazar, he was truly impressed with his student.

During her training with a sword, she had ducked Salazar's sword and as she tried to blast him away with magic, her hand had passed through his chest and she ripped out a beating glass heart, which caused her to panic. Once Salazar had calmed her down, he told her how to place it back and taught her what she had done and how to control that branch of magic. She learned that if you held one's heart, you could use it to command that person and it was far more effective than the Imperius Curse.

Thea was currently in the guest room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had her jet black hair done up in a braid that draped over her shoulder. She was currently wearing a long emerald green dress that had silver embroidering on it. The nutrient potions helped correct all of the malnutrition from living with the Dursleys. She was no longer small for her age and frail looking at 1.24 meters tall; instead, she now stood 1.83 meters and looked healthy with beautiful pale skin. She had gained a nice lean athletic frame with curves in just the right places. She had also noticed that for some reason, her scar had slowly disappeared over the ten years she had been in the training room. She was also no longer scared or meek but instead, she held herself in with confidence and power.

Thea was brought out of her thoughts as someone knocked on the door to the chambers. She was soon greeted by Salazar when she told the person to enter the room. He looked at her and said, "The others have arrived. If you will follow me, I shall take you to meet the other protectors."

Thea nodded as Salazar led her to the council chamber of the Protectors of Oz. Salazar had told her that in two days time after she left the time room, he would contact the other witches and introduce her to them as well as let them know she was going to join them as the Protector of the West.

Soon she entered a large room with a large round table in it with a compass on the center of the table. She noticed three women sitting around the table who were chatting among each other, only to stop and look at her with curiosity. Around the tables were large throne-like chairs with the letters of the lands they protected on them. The first woman she noticed a woman wearing a dark blue dress with silver embroidery on it. She had a beautiful silver amulet with a large beautiful polished sapphire in the center of the amulet that hung around her neck. She had dark chestnut brown hair with silvery blue eyes. The throne-like chair she was sitting in had a large circle near the top with the letter N in the center of the circle.

The next woman she saw was wearing a dark red dress with gold embroidery on it. She had a beautiful silver amulet with a large beautiful polished ruby in the center of the amulet that hung around her neck. She had dark auburn hair and light brown eyes. The throne she was sitting in had a large circle near the top with the letter E in the center of the circle.

The last woman she noticed was wearing a silvery white dress with fur around the collar which made Thea believe she lived somewhere where it was always cold. She had a beautiful silver amulet with a large beautiful polished white stone in the center of the amulet that hung around her neck. She had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The throne she was sitting in had a large circle near the top with the letter S in the center of the circle.

Salazar cleared his throat and said, "Allow me to introduce you to your fellow protectors. First, allow me to introduce you to Locasta, the Protector of the North. Next, I wish to introduce you to Elphaba, the Protector of the East. And finally, I wish to introduce you to Glinda, the Protector of the South."

Each woman bowed her head as Salazar introduced him and waited for him to introduce the newest member of their council. He soon turned to the three women and said, "My dears, I wish to introduce the newest member of your council and fellow protector. Allow me to introduce to you, Theodora, the Protector of the West."

The first person to get up and formally greet her was Glinda, who gave her a hug and said, "Welcome Theodora, I hope that we can become good friends."

Locasta gave a similar greeting while Elphaba greeted her with indifference. Glinda let Thea to the empty throne with a large circle near the top with the letter W in the center of the circle. Just as she was about to sit down, Salazar stopped her and showed her a beautiful silver amulet with a large polished emerald in the center of it. He had her turn around as he placed the amulet around her neck. Once the amulet was secure around her neck, she smiled and sat down in the throne, and soon she knew of a castle and looked at Salazar in confusion.

Seeing her confused look, Salazar said, "The amulet is bound to you and allows you to know of the castle within the West where you will live when you are not here. The others do not know of its location and can only visit you when you invite them. The others have similar castles they live in when they are not here."

Thea nodded and began to chat and get to know the other women in the room while Salazar left to go take care of the needs of Emerald City. Thea allowed herself to smile as things were finally looking up for her. She could only hope that things would remain that way for the rest of her life.

**Hello every one, here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Please let me know if you notice any errors in grammar so I can fix them right away. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 6**

_1995, Western Castle of Oz_

The next couple of months had been calm for the Witches other than a few disputes that were easily handled and a cursed artifact that would appear from time to time. The only big issue that caused concern for the Witches was the rumor of a Wicked Witch that was building an army to go to war with Oz, but so far there had been no proof or clues to validate this rumor, but that didn't change that all of Oz was on alert and looking for signs that the Wicked Witch was real. Since the rumors of the Wicked Witch started, Thea had noticed there had been an increase in recruitment for the guards throughout Oz.

Thea was currently sitting in the Western Castle, working on plans for a project that she came up with. She heard a knock on the door and got up to see who it was. When she opened the door, she saw that it was Salazar, Elphaba, and Glinda who looked upset and slightly unnerved about something. She quickly led them to inside and offered them a drink, which Salazar was the only one to accept the offer. Once they were seated, Salazar sighed and said, "There was an attack on the Northern Kingdom of Oz and Locasta was there during the attack. She was severely injured and she is currently at the medical wing at the palace in the Emerald City. The only thing we know is that whoever carried out this attack could use magic."

At hearing this news, Thea nearly dropped the glass she was holding. While Salazar had been giving the news about what happened, Glinda was walking around and looking at the books within the room. She soon stopped and looked at the desk within the room and noticed that Thea was currently working on something but from what she was looking at, she could not tell what it was. Elphaba was just sitting, looking concerned and remaining quiet during the entire time Salazar had been talking. Thea sat down and thought about the attack before asking, "What time did the attack happen and what are people saying happened during the attack?"

Glinda looked concerned as she said, "There were only a few survivors and they are still unconscious and there were many dead when we arrived. We also have reason to believe that many of the villagers were kidnapped and taken to the attackers' hideout."

Thea looked shocked at this and asked, "You believe there was more than one attacker? Do you have any idea of who they are? Could it possibly be the supposed Wicked Witch that has been rumored of wanting to destroy Oz?"

Salazar, Elphaba, and Glinda shook their head, stating that they had no idea who could have committed such a vicious attack. Salazar looked at Thea and said, "No, there was nothing there to indicate anything of the number of people involved in the attack or who they were. Other than the person or people involved were able to use magic, there is no indication that the Wicked Witch exists or that she behind this horrid attack. I have doubled the patrols around the villages throughout Oz and tripled the guard patrols in the Emerald City. I am also going to be placing guards around each of your castles until this attacker or attackers have been dealt with. All we can do is wait for Locasta and the other survivors to awaken and inform us what happened. Until then, we are only able to use what little information we already have."

After hearing this, Thea sighed and said, "Since Locasta was injured during the attack, so I don't think we should be alone anymore. Glinda, would you be willing to stay by Salazar in the Emerald Palace until this attacker has been stopped and brought to justice?"

At seeing Glinda's nod, Thea continued, "Good, while you stay close to the Emerald City, Elphaba and I can work on finding out who this attacker is, how many were a part of this attack, and where they are hiding."

Elphaba looked around for a moment before speaking up for the first time during the meeting, asking "Would it be possible that the attacker or attackers are hiding within the Emerald City?"

Thea thought about it for a moment before saying, "I don't think so. Since the news of this attack will defiantly be heard in the Emerald City, the citizens will be more alert and looking out for anything suspicious while the guards will be on high alert. The person or people behind the attack will want to be able to plan without anyone snooping around and finding out what they are up to whether it is by accident or on purpose. So this means that the Emerald City will be the last place they could find such privacy without causing suspicion."

Everyone nodded and agreed that while Thea had a valid point, security patrols would be added over Oz to be on the safe side. Thea soon turned to Elphaba and said, "Elphaba, I think it would be wise for you to join me here at the Western Castle or I join you at your castle until we find the person behind this attack. That way we won't have to travel here and back forth from each other's castles every day. It also gives us the safety in numbers without needing to rely on the guards Salazar has given us."

Elphaba nodded in agreement and said that it would be better to stay at the Western Castle for the time being. Soon she stood up and said that she would return with her things to be able to stay for at least a week or two. She returned about an hour later with multiple trunks full of clothes and supplies that she believed she needed in order to help find the attacker or attackers. Not long after Elphaba returned, Salazar and Glinda left to go back to the Emerald City and prepare to get more information and see if there was something that was overlooked the first time. Thea continued to work on the Portkey to be able to travel back to England while Elphaba was getting her things put away in the guest quarters. Thea couldn't help but feel that a war was coming to Oz and she would have to wait to return to England until the people behind this attack were stopped. She also dreaded that the rumors about the Wicked Witch held more truth than she liked.

**Here is Chapter 6. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If any errors in grammar have been detected then please let me know so I can fix them. Also, please leave a review as it helps me understand what you think of the story whether it be positive or negative.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 7**

_1995, Western Castle of Oz_

Thea spent the next couple of weeks worrying about Locasta, hoping she would be alright and wake up soon, but so far it was not looking like that would happen. During the past couple of weeks, only one other attack happened and the only conscious survivor mentioned seeing a hideous looking woman who cackled while attacking the village by herself. The survivor said she had pale graying skin that looked dried out and cracked all over her body. It was also said that she had sickly glowing blue eyes, dark red hair that looked almost black, and wore black lipstick. She wore torn blood red rags for a dress with red feathers near her collar.

It was hearing this that Salazar declared the rumors of the Wicked Witch were true and mentioned what she looked like. Thea decided the best way to help Locasta, and the survivors of both the first and second attacks would be to protect everyone else from sharing the same fate which meant she would be focusing on finding out the identity of Wicked Witch was and where to find her.

Elphaba was also working just as hard if not harder only to stop every once and a while and ask Thea to spar with her either with magic or without. While Elphaba was extremely skilled, Thea proved to be far stronger with magic. Every time Elphaba would enter the room, she would adopt a curious and calculating look that seemed if she was judging Thea to see if she was worthy or not. Thea was currently trying to figure out a pattern of the last two attacks such as what time of the day the Wicked Witch liked to attack and what type of spells she preferred to use during the attacks.

Thea had snuck out one night and returned to both villages that were attacked and looked at the interior for any clues of what happened. There she had found pictures of people that were missing from dead or those who had survived. So far Thea was able to determine that the Wicked Witch would attack at night and kidnap young men and children before she would use fire-based spells to attack anyone left at the village to cover up what was doing.

Soon she heard the door to her study open and saw that Elphaba was carrying a tray of food over to her desk. She looked at Thea and said, "I hope you don't mind but I wished to fix your dinner this evening. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here and I thought this would be the best way."

Thea looked at Elphaba and smiled, saying, "Thank you Elphaba. Would you like to stay and join me?"

Elphaba shook her head and said, "I would love to but I have to get back to doing research on these attacks. Besides, I already had something to eat."

Thea nodded and watched as Elphaba placed the tray on her desk made out of emerald marble after she cleared off a spot so that her work would not get messed up if the food was to accidentally spill. Elphaba took off the cover to the tray and showed that it was a meat stew with vegetables. Thea looked at the meal and smiled as she began to eat, letting out a small moan in delight at the taste of the dinner. As Elphaba was about to leave, she stopped and picked up a green apple from the fruit tray and asked, "I have noticed that you are always eating apples. Why is this?"

Thea wiped her mouth off and swallowed her food before saying, "I honestly don't know. But I have always loved apples and I just can't get enough of them."

Elphaba placed the apple back and asked, "Do you think this Wicked Witch is evil like people are saying or do you think there is more going on?"

Thea sighed and said, "I am honestly not sure. While I do believe most people are not born inherently good or evil. While the Dark Lord from my home can easily be said to have been born evil, I think he is one of the few exceptions. But from what I have to guess, the Wicked Witch probably suffered a great injustice or something similar which cause hate and rage to boil within her until it consumed her. But that is based upon a theory though."

Elphaba nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Once Thea had finished the dinner, she walked over and picked up the apple Elphaba had held a few moments ago and took a bite out of it. She heard the door open and close a few seconds later. She turned around and saw Elphaba standing behind her, with a dark grin on her face. Thea was about to ask what the creepy grin was about when she saw Elphaba's light brown eyes turn to a sickly pale blue.

Thea let out a gasp and dropped the apple she was holding, crying out, "YOU!? You're the Wicked Witch!?"

A few seconds later, Thea let out a pained groan and collapsed onto her knees, looking up at Elphaba with hatred. Thea let out another groan and asked, "What did you do to me, you evil bitch?"

Elphaba let out a dark chuckle and quickly picked up the apple that Thea had dropped and said, "Yes, I am the Wicked Witch. Right now you are changing into my perfect sister, a fellow Wicked Witch. I placed a potion in the apple you ate which will deaden all good and happy feelings within you and amplify the darkness inside your heart. Soon you will feel nothing but beautiful wickedness. You are too special to have as an enemy Theodora."

With that, Elphaba took a bite of the apple and watched as Thea writhed in agony as the potion changed her. Thea tried to get up but she collapsed and fell, knocking over the tray on her desk. A few seconds later, everything became quiet and Elphaba asked, "Theodora, sister, are you alright?"

Soon the fireplace behind the desk ignited and a flame roared as a green hand with long black claw-like nails shot up and tried to grab something to hold onto. Elphaba noticed that the nails easily scratched the emerald marble. Soon she watched as Thea stood up and noticed that her skin was now a smooth and flawless emerald green and her irises were now a sickly demonic yellow. Her hair was still a silky midnight black. Her eyebrows were thin and her body seemed to be clean of all hair. Her nose was now long and hooked but one thing that Elphaba noticed was that Thea was still extremely beautiful.

Elphaba watched as Thea began to frantically feel her face and check her hands. Thinking that she was panicking, Elphaba said, "Dear sister, if you are afraid that you look hideous, I can easily cast an enchantment to hide your new look."

Thea looked at Elphaba with hatred and snarled out, "No, I want everyone to know what I have become. I want everyone to see what true wickedness looks like, that they were the cause of all this."  
With that, Thea let out a horrid cackle that sent fear though Elphaba and caused her to question if turning Thea into a Wicked Witch was the right decision. She disappeared in a green and black cloud of smoke only to return a few minutes later, wearing a solid black corset dress with black fur around the collar. She was also wearing a black pointed hat and holding a pair of ruby slippers. She looked questioningly at Thea who gave an evil smile and said, "This is the Portkey that I have been working on. These slippers are what will take me back to England as I believe there are items that can help us take over Oz."

With that, Thea put the ruby slippers on. When she looked at Elphaba and clicked her heels three times, simply saying, "There is no place like home."

Elphaba watched in fascination as Thea disappeared right in front of her. As she was about to leave the room, she heard someone arrive. She quickly fixing the enchantments on her to make sure she looked normal before turning around to see who arrived. She noticed that Salazar was standing before her and looking around. Elphaba sighed and said, "If you are here to talk to Theodora, then you just missed her. She had a breakthrough on how to find the identity of the Wicked Witch and in order to do so; she had to return to her homeland of England. She finished the Portkey as she called it, which was a pair of ruby slippers."

Salazar looked shocked and asked, "Did she mention when she would return or possibly how long it would take to find what she was looking for?"  
Elphaba shook her head and said, "No, but I do know that she will return as soon as possible. Until then, I will continue to see if I can find out anything else that may help us find out the identity and location of this Wicked Witch."

Salazar nodded and left in a cloud of dark green and silver smoke. Once he was gone, Elphaba sighed in relief and began to clean up the room, making sure that none of Thea's research and items were damaged. Once that was taken care of, she quickly tossed the apple into the fire and watched as it was destroyed by the flames.

_1995, Emerald Palace_

Salazar returned to the palace a few minutes later and noticed Glinda was waiting for him. She quickly noticed his concerned but excited mood and asked, "I noticed that you seem concerned while you also look like you are about to start dancing around in joy. Is everything alright?"

Salazar nodded and said, "It seems that Theodora has completed the Portkey that would take her back to where she came from in England. She has reason to believe that something there may be able to help us find out the identity of the Wicked Witch and where she is hiding."

Glinda looked shocked and asked, "Do have an idea of what the Portkey looks like?"

Salazar was hesitant at first before saying, "I do not know what they look like but from what Elphaba told me, they are a pair of ruby slippers. Apparently out of all the items that Theodora used, the ruby slippers were the best item to safely channel the magic to take her to England and back."

At this, Glinda nodded and prayed that her friend would be safe and come back as soon as possible. Both Salazar and Glinda had a feeling that things were about to get a lot worse before they even started to get better.

**Here is Chapter 7. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always, if you notice errors in grammar, let me know so I can fix them right away. Also please leave a review of what you think of the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 8**

_1995, Diagon Alley, England_

It was late at night and all of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed. The only noise that was heard was a loud crack as a person appeared within the Alley. Cold demonic yellow eyes looked around Diagon Alley and locked onto a newspaper hiding between a rubbish bin and a wall on the corner of the Alley. Thea walked over and picked up the paper and saw it was the Daily Prophet. Thea first noticed that the date said it was December 5, 1995, and the headline on the front page was "Dumbledore under Investigation for Creating Army against the Ministry by Rita Skeeter."

Remembering that her trail was on July 1, 1995, Thea realized that she had only been gone for five months. She continued to read the paper and saw that both Cornelius Fudge and a woman named Delores Umbridge talked about how Dumbledore had always looked to control the Ministry of Magic and how he sought to ruin the lives of upstanding Pure-blood citizens of the Wizarding World in England. She looked through the paper and saw that Delores Umbridge was the Inquisitor of Hogwarts and she was there to keep Dumbledore in line. When she saw the picture of Umbridge, she realized that the woman was at her trial as well.

Thea thought about it before lighting the paper on fire and controlling the smoke, chanting in Latin. Soon she looked at the smoke and said, "Show me where I can find Rita Skeeter."

Images flashed in the smoke before a cruel smile appeared on her face. She was brought out of her musings as she heard a man shout, "You, stop what you are doing and surrender by order of the Ministry of Magic."

Thea turned to the group of people and saw their faces, remembering that they were the Witch Hunt of a trial she was given. She slowly raised her hands in surrender while she looked at them and asked in a calm, cold voice, "I will come quietly. But might I ask who you people are? You see, I'm lost and can't remember how I got here."

Many of the group members looked shocked but the leader nodded and said, "I am Rufus Scrimgeour of the Head of the Auror Department for the Ministry of Magic. With me is John Dawlish, Albert Runcorn, Corban Yaxley, and Pius Thicknesse. They are the Aurors under my command and help me keep the peace for the Ministry of Magic."

Soon they heard a bone-chilling cackle that could easily make Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh seem like it came from a sweet and happy child. They looked and saw fire appear in the woman's hands and they finally got a good look at her. They saw her green skin and demonic yellow eyes and froze for a second before they pulled their wands out for a fight. Sadly when they froze, it was all Thea needed and she began to tear them apart as she threw blasts of magic at them. The first one to fall to injury and slowly bleed out was Pius Thicknesse as his arm was shredded by shards of ice. Next was John Dawlish as he was caught on fire and slowly burned to death. Following him in death was Albert Runcorn as he was blasted away with magic and was slammed full force into a wall which broke every bone in his body and caused massive internal bleeding.

Finally to die was Corban Yaxley as Thea thrust her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. Both he and Scrimgeour froze at what they were witnessing before a twisted grin appeared on Thea's face as she slowly crushed Yaxley's heart. She turned to Scrimgeour and threw a blast of lightning at him as he tried to apparate away. He fell onto the ground screaming in agony as Thea approached him. He looked up at the yellow-eyed woman and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thea gave him an evil smile and said, "I have need of you. You will be my messenger and you need to make sure it arrives to Cornelius Fudge."

With that, Thea proceeded to torture Scrimgeour for the next couple hours before writing a message on a piece of parchment she found on him when she looked for anything useful. She quickly wrote a message in blood before she waved her hand and Scrimgeour disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Thea looked around to make sure no one was watching before she vanished in a cloud of smoke to go find Rita Skeeter.

_1995, England_

A cloud of green smoke appeared in a small flat in London which disappeared to reveal Thea. She watched as a woman was pacing the floor while chewing on the tip of her quill. She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone clear their throat and step into the light. When the woman saw Thea, she froze in fear as she looked over the green-skinned woman. A ball of fire shot beside her and destroyed the quill and the green-skinned woman stalked closer to her. She heard the woman drawl out, "Hello Rita, it has been some time since we last saw each other. I believe the last time we met, you held an interview with me and afterward you decided to call me an attention seeking whore who cheated her way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

At hearing this, Rita froze as she gasped out, "Potter? How are you alive? Last I heard, you were brought to justice for the murder of poor Fredric Diggle."

Thea looked murderous and snarled out, "First off you mewling quim, his name was Cedric Diggory. Secondly, justice was not served as I was innocent. But I'm sure you already knew that."

With that, Thea looked directly into the blonde reporter's eyes and stared intently. Rita began to grip her head as tried in vain to look away from Thea's gaze but it was impossible as her gaze never left the yellow-eyed woman. Soon tears of blood began to fall from Rita's eyes while she screamed in agony for the next few minutes. Soon Rita dropped to the ground and began to have a seizure while Thea walked around the room to look for information on where to go to next.

After a while, Thea disappeared as she decided to wait until early morning and stop at Gringotts before paying a visit to her lovely relatives. The Wizarding World was about to get a rude wake up as the Wicked Witch of the West was here to visit, and she was not going to leave until she got everything she came for.

**Here is Chapter 8. I hope you like the story so far. The transformation Thea underwent was the same one in Oz the Great and Powerful. Also, in Once Upon A Time, I did not like how they portrayed the Wicked Witch of the West so I was hoping to redo that character into what I believe she should have been like. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 9**

_1995, Ministry of Magic, England_

Amelia Bones was currently sitting in her office, wishing she could just go home and drink away the headache that was currently threatening to break open her skull. She was currently trying to figure out how to get word to Dumbledore about multiple attacks that happened within moments of each other. She easily knew that it was not the work of You-Know-Who as she found the Dark Mark on Corban Yaxley's left arm. She began to think about how the day had started out horribly.

_**Flashback Start**_

_Amelia had just arrived in her office when she received an alert that a body was found in the office of Cornelius Fudge. She gathered her most trusted Aurors and headed to the office, only to hold back the urge to vomit at the sight of the body. It was completely torn apart with the eyes gouged out, ears gone as though they were ripped out, and remains of the tong that suggested it was torn apart and ripped out. _

_It took a bit of time but the body was soon identified as Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department. The most shocking thing was the note in the mouth that was addressed to Fudge, saying, "Did you really think throwing me through the Veil would stop me? I told you I that I will find a way back and when I do, you will all wish to be held under the Cruciatus Curse cast by Voldemort because I will make your lives pure hell."_

_ She asked Moody what he knew about the crime scene and all he said was that it was a dump job and that Rufus had been killed somewhere else. Upon hearing that Fudge paled and practically ran away, stating that he needed to talk to some people before he told her anything due to security reasons. After Fudge left, Amelia received an alert that four more bodies were found in a horrid state in Diagon Alley. She left Alastor Moody in charge of the crime scene at the Minister's office to see what the issue was in Diagon Alley._

_She arrived moments later to find out Kingsley Shacklebolt had positively identified the bodies as Aurors John Dawlish, Albert Runcorn, Corban Yaxley, and Pius Thicknesse. She stayed to help with the scene and keep people away as very skilled Aurors had been viciously butchered. When she asked what happened, Kingsley said that they looked to have been ambushed by a group of highly skilled duelists. He also mentioned that somebody looked to have been tortured but there was no sign of the victim anywhere and that they should put an alert out of a possible survivor. Amelia sighed and said not to bother as she knew the victim was Rufus Scrimgeour and his body was found in the office of Cornelius Fudge with a note in his mouth. Amelia had wondered if things could get any worse, only to curse her luck and fate as she was called to another murder scene. _

_She arrived on the scene to find Nymphadora Tonks had been first to respond to the scene. She noticed Tonks' hair was a horrid shade of green, indicating that she was not prepared for the state of the victim. She looked at Tonks before walking into the flat, only to see the body of Rita Skeeter lying on the floor. Amelia noticed that it appeared Rita had dried blood around her eyes as though she cried tears made of blood. She also noticed that Rita had her eyes burned out. _

_Amelia looked at Tonks and asked, "Auror Tonks, can you tell me what happened here?"_

_Nymphadora sighed and tried to fight the urge to vomit before saying, "The person who found the body of Rita Skeeter usually met up with her for breakfast at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley every morning for the past three years. When Rita failed to show up, they got worried and arrived to check on her. They noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary and knocked to see if she was alright. When they didn't receive an answer, they entered for fear she was possible in some form of trouble. Since it is known that Rita has damaged many people's reputations over the years, they feared one of those people may have done something to her. They unlocked the door and carefully entered the flat to make sure she was alright. They found her body and immediately used her floo to contact us."_

_Amelia nodded and looked around to see if anything was out of place and noticed that Rita's desk had papers and quills all over the place, indicating that someone was looking for something. She also noticed a small pile of ash not far from the desk. She looked at Nymphadora and said, "Auror Tonks, can you come here please?"_  
_When the young Auror stood next to Madame Bones, she was asked, "Have you recorded that there is a small pile of ash not far from the desk and have you checked to see what it was?"_

_The young Auror nodded and said, "Yes ma'am, I recorded that there was ash not far from the desk and after checking around, I believe it is Rita's infamous green Quick-Quotes Quill. We believe whoever did this, knew about her quill and knew that it might record who was here last night."_

_Amelia nodded and said, "Either Rita was meeting someone last night and things turned south, causing whoever she was meeting to attack her and take whatever would be used to identify them, or they broke in and sought revenge against her for something in the past she did against them. Either way, this person was careful and left no real evidence to identify who they are or where they can be found. Have her taken in for an autopsy to determine the cause of death and make a list of all the enemies that would like to see her dead."_

_The young Auror nodded and said, "Understood ma'am, but I hope you can be patient on the list of suspects that would want to see Miss Skeeter dead. She had a lot of enemies and I am going to have to prioritize of who had the most motive to see her dead to the least."_

_Madame Bones nodded and apparated back to her office to begin the paperwork for these deaths. She knew she was going to be working through her lunch break if things keep up the way they were. She could only hope that these cases would be solved quickly before Fudge and the members of the Wizengamot began to put pressure on her to solve these murders._

_**Flashback End**_

Amelia was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knocking on the door. She asked the person to enter and had to suppress a groan and wonder if she had been cruel in a past life to disserve such a horrid day as Lucius Malfoy, Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge entered her office. She composed herself and keep a professional voice to hide her annoyance as she asked, "Minister Fudge, Madame Umbridge, Lord Malfoy, to what do I owe for this unexpected visit?"

Fudge removed his bowler hat and said, "We are here to discuss the recent murders of five well respected Aurors, which one was the head of the said department and found dead in my office this morning as well as the murder of Miss Rita Skeeter. We wish to know what is being done about this."

Madame Bones nodded and said, "I am truly sorry but there is nothing I can give you at this moment. For the murders of Head Auror Scrimgeour, and Aurors Dawlish, Runcorn, Yaxley, and Thicknesse, all that is known is that they possibly happened all around the same time last night and that we might be looking at more than one culprit who is capable of sneaking up on and ambushing skilled Aurors without leaving evidence. And for the murder of Rita, all that we know is that the culprit was able to kill her without leaving evidence and stole something, possibly able to identify who they were. We have a theory that whoever killed Miss Skeeter was possibly she wrote about whose reputation was destroyed and wanted revenge."

Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice, "Who do you have to investigate these heinous crimes?"

Amelia resisted the urge to vomit on the pink toad and said, "Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt are working together on finding out who killed Scrimgeour and the others. I asked them to quietly look into any past criminals who were arrested by them."

Amelia sighed and continued, saying, "As for Miss Skeeter, I ordered an autopsy to be done on her as her cause of death was unknown. I am also having Auror Tonks write up a list of those with the strongest motive to kill her and decreasing in motive strength. Until then, I cannot give any information on what is going on as I am in the dark just as much as you are."

Fudge, Umbridge, and Malfoy nodded and left the room, leaving Amelia to wonder how she will break this news to the Order of the Phoenix at the next meeting. She could only hope that her day would not get any worse than it already had.

_1995, Diagon Alley, England_

A tall, beautiful woman with flawless pale skin, midnight black hair and cold green eyes walked through Diagon Alley, only to stop and look at a tall, bald, black man talking to a blonde-haired woman with a monocle on her right eye. They seemed to be talking about the bodies lying in the street which caused a small smirk to appear on her face. The woman quickly schooled her features and continued on to the large white building with Gringotts on it.

Thea entered and walked up to a teller, saying, "Good day Master Goblin. I am here to check over my family vault and I would also like to make sure my finances are in order."

The goblin looked at Thea for a moment before saying, "Name, and please hand over your key."

Thea places a small slip of parchment in front of the goblin, who picked it up and read it. The goblin's eyes widened at what was written on the parchment and said, "Very well. Would you please come with me?"

Thea nodded and followed the goblin to a door that read, "Master Goblin Arkor, Potter Family Accountant."

The teller knocked and the door and led Thea in when they heard a gruff voice telling them to enter. The teller closed the door and said, "Master Arkor, I have a woman with me who claims to be Theodora Potter. I brought her here to make sure it was not a trick."

The Potter family accountant dismissed the teller before turning to Thea and saying, "If what you are saying is true, then you will not object to signing your name on a piece of parchment?"

Thea grabbed the blood quill from the goblin and signed her name, causing the goblin's eyes to widen as the parchment showed that the woman before him was telling him the truth. He looked at Thea and said, "Lady Potter, I am so glad to see that the Ministry charged you for the crimes of killing the young Diggory Heir. Lord Diggory explained what was going on and how he wished to protect your money from the corruption of the Ministry. You vaults have been on lockdown since we discovered you to still be alive but unable to locate you."

Thea nodded and said, "Thank you Master Goblin Arkor. I have been in hiding since I faked my death, hoping that the Ministry would not find out about it."

Arkor gave Thea a twisted smile and the two discussed her finances and what was going on. He told her that her trunk from Hogwarts was placed in her family vault while her wand was unfortunately taken by the Ministry. He also mentioned that her owl Hedwig was said to be living with her god-father who was in hiding somewhere. After talking about her finances, she asked if there was a place that sold battle robes. The goblin told her about a shop in Knockturn Alley and how to get there.

She also asked if the goblins would be willing to make armor and a sword for her. She told them she would pay handsomely for the armor and sword, in which the goblin laughed and said, "Very well. I do hope that in the coming times, you will wear the armor with pride. I also ask that you let the Goblin Nation stand beside you when you are ready for the war ahead."

At this, Thea nodded and left to the shop the goblin told her about after she arranged for the payment for the goblin-made armor and sword. She did have to wonder if the goblin knew about whom she truly was and what she was planning but she ignored that thought for the time being. Right now, she had some family that she was excited to visit.

**Here is Chapter 9. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. If any error in grammar is noticed, please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 10**

_1995, Knocturn Alley, England_

Thea had gotten some galleons from the Potter Family Vault and gone to a small shop in Knockturn Alley called MadameGoisfrid's Quality Robes and Cloaks. She carefully entered the shop and waited for a moment before an elderly woman walked out, using a cane to assist her walking. The old woman looked at Thea for a moment before she pulled a wand out from her sleeve and wave it, causing the door to lock and the blinds to shut. She looked at Thea and said, "I am Madame Goisfrid and welcome to my shop. I know why you are here Miss Potter. Please follow me to the back so I can take your measurements."

Thea looked shocked but followed Madame Goisfrid through the shop. She was led to the back where a bunch of mirrors surrounded a stand which sat in the middle of the room. She was directed to stand on the platform. Following Madame Goisfrid's directions, Thea waited as the woman began to take her measurements. Soon Madame Goisfrid looked at Thea and said, "I can see that you have enchantments to hide what you truly look like. For me to make sure you get the best service, you need to remove them."

When Thea did so, she was pleasantly surprised when the woman did not react to her green skin and yellow eyes. She soon heard Madame Goisfrid say, "So the Wicked Witch of the West has come to England. I am truly honored to have you in my shop, my dear. Do you mind if I tell you some information that the Ministry wishes to hide?"

At seeing Thea's shocked reaction to knowing her true identity, Madame Goisfrid said, "Years ago, I used to make battle robes for Gellert Grindelwald and his army. He was the best Dark Lord to ever reign in Europe. His goal in life was to protect all of those who had magic within their blood, no matter what their blood status was. During his reign, many tens of thousands joined his army as he wanted what was best for all the Magical World. Do you know how many witches and wizards died during his reign?"

At seeing Thea's head shake in negative, the old shop keeper said, "Between Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns, close to two thousand were killed and that was primarily due to the Second World War between the Muggles. And about five Pure-blood family lines were completely wiped out."

At hearing this, Thea looked shocked and the shop keeper continued, "Gellert didn't like to fight other magicals as it was a waste of precious magical blood. Now, when You-Know-Who rose to power, thousands of Pure-Bloods joined him as he preached about keeping them in power and making sure those of lesser blood properly kept out of power. He also said he would help make sure that in the end, none of Pure-blood lineage would be harmed. How many do you think have been killed during You-Know-Who's reign?"

Thea thought about it for a moment and said, "I am not sure, but I am guessing the numbers are easily in the thousands if not much higher."

Madame Goisfrid nodded and said, "Before his reign of terror, there were around two million citizens in England's Magical communities, this included Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns. There were also over five hundred Pure-blood family lines. After 1981, the population dropped under five hundred thousand citizens and under one hundred Pure-blood families left."

At this, Thea felt as if she was going to throw up, only to hear Madame Goisfrid say, "Are you alright dear? You are looking a bit green."

Thea glared at the woman but a smile tugged at her lips as she let herself chuckle at the joke the old woman made. She soon asked, "Why did You-Know-Who get away with this much slaughter if he was going against what he promised?"

Madame Goisfrid shook her head and said, "I don't know but if I had to make a guess, his followers became too afraid to speak against him for fear of being killed as well."

Thea nodded and watched as the old woman left the room before returning with a trunk floating behind her. She opened the trunk and said, "When I was younger, I met a sorceress who claimed to be able to predict the future. She told me that Wicked West would visit one day and that she would ask for my help. I was told that she to visit me would be in need of my craft and that she would stop a plague that would destroy the Magical World. At first, I believed her and made fifteen sets of black battle robes made from basilisk hide, letting my magic help me craft everything. I was beginning to lose hope and thought that I was tricked but today I learned that the sorceress was telling the truth. All I ask in return is five hundred Galleons and a chance to serve as a seamstress for your armies."

Thea nodded and handed over five hundred galleons and soon heard the woman say, "I have a guest room above my shop that you may use until you are ready to leave from here."

Again, Thea nodded and followed the old woman to the guest room and placed her things in the room. She soon waited until the woman left before changing into one of the battle robes. She put on black leather pants with black basilisk leather lace-up boots. She put on a black silk shirt with a long black trench style coat. She placed the basilisk leather over the pants and coat. She grabbed her black pointed hat and put it on before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke to go visit the Dursleys.

_1995, Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

It was late in the evening when a cloud of green appeared on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Soon a woman was walking down the street and walked up to Number 4 Privet Drive. She looked around and noticed that the occupants were not at home. She unlocked the door with magic and entered the house before closing and locking the door behind her. Thea looked around the house and saw that nothing had changed since the last time she was there. She looked around and found the liquor cabinet which held expensive brandies, bourbons, and whiskeys. She grabbed a tumbler and poured herself two fingers of Roger Groult Calvados Brandy which were made using apples. She sat in her uncle's chair and sipped at the drink while she waited for her relatives to return home. Soon she heard a car pull into the driveway, only for moments later to hear the front door being unlocked. She quickly put up enchantments to hide her real form and waited for the people to enter the house. She watched as two very obese males enter the house followed by a horribly skinny horse-faced woman. She waved her hand and placed silencing wards on the house as well as causing the door to be closed by magic. She let out a dark chuckle and turned on the light next to the chair and let the three people get a good look at her. She stared at them with her cold green eyes and said, "Hello Dursleys, it's been some time since we last spoke. Please come and sit down so we can talk or I am afraid things will get quite unpleasant." The older man turned an ugly shade of red and began to shout, "How dare you break into my home. I shall have you arrested for breaking into my house and I will make sure the fullest extent of the law is served. I am an upstanding and hard-working member of the English community and I will not have some whore threaten and steal from me." Thea looked at the man with an unimpressed look on her face and said, "Are you quite finished? I wanted to have a civil conversation but it seems you don't want that." With that, Thea waved her hand and a green smoke appeared around the Dursleys which transported them to the couch and squeezed them onto it. The man turned and unhealthy shade of purple and screamed out, "You are one of those freaks. We gave you our niece and told you that we wanted no more contact with your freaky world. Now leave at once or I will go and grab my gun and shoot you for trespassing." Thea remained unfazed as she said, "I know that you gave up your niece. I am surprised that you think that I wouldn't come back and get vengeance for that uncle dearest." Vernon looked at Thea and paled immediately as he realized that the woman before him was his niece. He watched as she got up and went to his liquor cabinet and waved her hand and all the bottles of his Roger Groult Calvados Brandy disappeared in the green smoke. He tried to get up and stop her, only to realize that he was stuck to the couch. Thea turned to her relatives and gave a nasty smirk as she waved her hand and they heard a car explode. She walked over to the chair and sat down again watched at the Dursleys began to panic. Thea looked cruelly at her relatives and said, "Dearest family, I am truly ashamed to be related to you. That being said, you are of no use to me so I am removing you from the equation as you can reveal who I truly am." With that, the Dursleys screamed in fear as Thea dropped the enchantments and they saw her emerald green skin and demonic yellow eyes. She let out a horrid cackle that caused ice to form in the Dursleys veins as she saw the light of the London Fire Brigade was soon heard approaching Number 4 Privet Drive. They watched as she finished off the last of her drink and set the glass down, only for a horrid looking fire to appear in her hands and watch her throw it onto the wall near the cupboard under the stairs and against Vernon's liquor cabinet. Thea sat down and watched the Dursleys try and get up to escape while the charms were holding them in place on the couch. Soon the fire was consuming the house as the London Fire Brigade tried to put it out. People were gathering outside as they watched what was going on. An elderly woman looked at the scene in horror as part of the second floor collapsed in, causing a major flare-up of smoke and fire. Everyone was wondering what was going on when they saw as a shadowy form of a woman appeared in the flames and let out an unholy cackle into the night. They saw the smoke swirl around the figure and watched as she disappeared, causing confusion to consume everyone around that had witnessed the event. The elderly woman ran back to her home and went straight to her fireplace as she knew this had to be reported to Albus Dumbledore immediately. She could only hope that this person was not going to join You-Know-Who.

**Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 10. The armor is based on the Black Leather Elf Armor on Pinterest. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you find any errors in grammar, please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 11**

_1995, Ministry of Magic, England_

Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was currently sitting in her office with Aurors Alastor Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, and Nymphadora Tonks. Hestia Jones had recently joined the Order and asked by Amelia to investigate the death of the Dursleys as she knew it could be connected and everyone else would sweep it under the rug. They were discussing the multiple killings over the past two days and trying to figure out if there was a connection with the deaths of the Dursleys.

Soon the door to the office was opened and Cornelius Fudge walked in followed by Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge. Amelia sighed and said, "What are you doing here Delores? I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts trying to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Umbridge was about to reply when Cornelius interrupted her and said, "I asked her to join this meeting. I sent young Percival Wetherby to replace her for the day."

Amelia snorted and said, "Very well Minister. Now, should I ask the Aurors to leave or should they stay for this meeting?"

Cornelius thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think they should stay as it pertains to the current cases they are investigating."

Amelia nodded when she heard Umbridge ask in a sickly sweet voice, "I recently heard that you are having Miss Jones here investigate the death of Muggles. I do hope you are not overstepping your authority Madame Bones."

Amelia shook her head and said, "I can assure you that I am not overstepping my authority, Madame Umbridge. It was reported that the Muggles saw a woman appear in the fire and heard her cackle. They also claim that they saw the smoke swirl around the woman and claim that she disappeared in that smoke. I thought it would be better to make sure that this was not someone breaking the Statute of Secrecy."

Auror Hestia Jones nodded and spoke up, "From what I was able to find out from a squib contact in the Muggle World, the first fire started after a Muggle car was blown up without anything to cause the explosion. Then about ten minutes after the Muggle Fire Brigade arrived, two more fires started from inside the house and quickly spread without anything to start those fires nor was there any type of accelerant to speed up the fire. I was also able to find out that the Muggles were alive when the fire consumed the house and instead of the Muggles fleeing the fire as most people would; they remained on the couch as if something was forcing them to stay there. Also, I found no trace of anyone else being at the Muggle residence or any magic being cast."

At hearing this, Cornelius nodded and said, "I can see that having this investigated was a good idea. At best we just have a breach of the Statute of Secrecy, but at worse these cases are connected somehow."

Amelia nodded and said, "Correct Minister. While Rufus Scrimgeour, John Dawlish, Albert Runcorn, Corban Yaxley, and Pius Thicknesse's causes of death are more obvious, Rita Skeeter's is still unknown and I am currently waiting on the autopsies to confirm the others and to tell us how Rita was killed."

Lucius looked at Amelia and said, "Speaking of Miss Skeeter, what about the list of suspects you were having made? Did it turn up anything to find the possible killer?"  
Auror Nymphadora Tonks sighed and said, "I have run names with her past articles and so far I have found no possible suspect. So far many have died, left England or had an alibi for the murder. I also found that she has some very strong wards around her flat, and they seem to be untouched. So she either let her killer in, or we are dealing with someone who knows how to get around multiple wards without setting them off."

Umbridge looked irritated and asked, "Then what have you been doing all this time? Are you just sitting around and ignoring the deaths of prominent members of our society?"

Amelia shook her head and said, "The only thing that connects these cased is that there was no evidence to collect. There was nothing left behind and the only disturbance at the scene of Miss Skeeter's murder was a possibility of a missing book. Other than that, we couldn't find any kind of evidence."

Cornelius looked annoyed for a moment before storming out of the room. He was soon followed by an equally irritated Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge.

Amelia sighed as she felt a headache forming and dismissed Moody, Shacklebolt, Jones, and Tonks. She told them she would see them later and watched them quietly leave her office.

_1995, Grimmauld Place, England_

The Order of the Phoenix was currently gathered around the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. They sat, chatting with each other when Albus stood up and cleared his throat. Once everyone had quieted down, Albus spoke up and said, "I would like to call this meeting to order. Now, what does anyone have something report?"

Amelia stood up and said, "I am sure everyone here has heard of the murders of Rufus Scrimgeour, John Dawlish, Albert Runcorn, Corban Yaxley, Pius Thicknesse, and Rita Skeeter. I am currently having Alastor and Kingsley investigate the deaths of the five Aurors while Nymphadora is investigating the death of Rita Skeeter. I am also having Hestia Jones investigate the death of Miss Potter's Muggle relatives."

At this, there were many people asking questions when Dumbledore quieted them down and asked, "What have you found so far?"

First Alastor stood up and said, "Other than Rufus being tortured and brutally murdered like the others, we have nothing to go on as there was practically no evidence at the scenes. While it looks like a group of people killed them, what little evidence we do have seems to show that they were hit with only one spell. We are also trying to figure out how someone was able to get around the Ministry Wards and place Rufus' body in the Minister's office."

Nymphadora stood up soon after and said, "Rita's flat was similar as there was no evidence to show anyone being there and killing her. We are still waiting for her autopsy report to give a cause of death and like Kingsley and Moody; I am trying to figure out how someone could have gotten past the wards on her flat without disturbing them."

Albus nodded and watched as Hestia stood and told them the report she received from her contact in the Muggle world about how the Dursleys died. Hestia's report was backed up by Arabella Figg, who saw the woman in the fire. Hearing about how the Dursleys died made a lot of people look sick at the thought of them being burned alive while not being able to flee. Albus looked disturbed at the thought and asked, "Does anyone have any possible information on who could be behind these attacks?"

Severus Snape stood up and said, "I can assure you that the Dark Lord is just as unnerved about the killings of the five Aurors and Rita Skeeter. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't any of his followers. When he learned that it wasn't, he was soon seeing if anything could be found on this person and to have them recruited to his side."

Mundungus Fletcher stood up and said, "I have been hearing similar rumors around the streets. I also heard that a woman had wandered into Madame Goisfrid's Quality Robes and Cloaks and that she leaves from time to time but no one is able to follow her. I also heard that she has been asking about You-Know-Who and his followers."

Albus nodded and told everyone that they needed to keep their heads down and watch out for anything out of the ordinary and to stay safe. Once the meeting was finished, Dumbledore sighed and thought about the old seamstress and how she used to make the best battle robes for Grindlewald when she lived in the village near Nurmengard Castle. He could only hope that they found Miss Potter very soon and that this new player wouldn't join Voldemort or all hope would be lost.

**Here is Chapter 11. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

**Love of a** **Wicked** **Heart**

**Chapter 12**

_1995, England_

Thea was currently starring at The Burrow, the tower-like building the Weasley family called home. She saw that it looked abandoned and decided to see if there was any information on where they were hiding. She had been making her way through the Burrow when she heard a familiar crack of apparition. She carefully peered out of the window to see a redhead making his way to the front door.

Thea quickly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and reappeared in the kitchen just as the man walked into the house. She watched as he cast a Lumos, which allowed the light to shine on his face. She immediately recognized him as Percy Weasley, another person who was at her trial. She waved her hand and the door slammed shut behind Percy, causing him to jump and look around incase he wasn't alone. Thea let out a low dark chuckle that echoed around the Burrow, causing Percy to freeze in fear.

Percy tried to get his breathing under control when he heard an ice cold voice say, "Dear Percy, you follow the Ministry like it is the only way to survive in life. You have always been ashamed of your family as they are not wealthy and you act as if they are scum. I am truly sorry for your family as you have become nothing more than a blind simpleton following orders from the Ministry like a lost puppy."

Percy tried to find where the voice was coming from as he said, "Who are you? Show yourself immediately by order of the Ministry."

He soon heard the voice say, "Very well, but know that you asked me to."  
With that, he watched in horror as all the lights turned on and standing before him was a tall green-skinned woman with cold demonic yellow eyes. He also saw as she tapped her claw-like fingernails against each other as she looked him over, judging him and seeing if he would be a threat. He tried to cast any spell but he couldn't seem to speak as he was frozen with fear as the woman slowly walked up to him.

She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I remember the first time we met. You were a prefect and in your fifth year at Hogwarts while I was just a simple first year. Oh, I loved staring into the ceiling during dinner or simply taking my broom and flying it to escape the stress of being me. I was always under pressure during my time at Hogwarts and no one seemed to care unless it was to hang off of my fame. But I digress, you have been quite busy in helping cover up my illegal trial held when I was sentenced to death. It's a shame that you didn't realize that if I could survive Killing Curse, then I may be able to survive being thrown through the Veil of Death."

Percy's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the woman standing before him was Theodora Potter. He watched as she thought about something before she spoke up with a twisted grin, "I had thought about killing you as I did to those Aurors, Rita, and my Muggle relatives, but I think I have a more useful position for you."

With that, Thea waved her hand and a green cloud of smoke swirled around Percy before it disappeared. Thea looked in delight as a baboon-like creature was standing where Percy once stood. The creature was larger than a normal baboon and it had dark grayish-brown fur and two massive feathered wings on its back. It had sharp talon like claws and it looked at Thea curiously with two blood red eyes. It let out a screech which revealed many sharp looking teeth.

The creature carefully followed Thea as made her way outside and stopped while she thought about how to get more of her precious little creatures. She soon smiled and yelled out, "Dobby, get your little elf ass here right now."

Soon the small elf appeared and stared in shock at who called him. He carefully looked at the winged beast before looking back at the woman and asked, "Mistress Thea, is that be yous?"

The woman gave the elf a twisted smile and said, "That is correct Dobby. I was wondering if you wanted to serve as my house elf?"

At seeing the elf nod and quickly agree, she quickly bound the elf to her. She looked at the elf and waved her hand and smoke surrounded the elf for a moment before disappearing. The elf looked down and saw that he was wearing a black sleeveless leather cloak with a leather belt around his waist. He also noticed he was wearing black leather pants with black leather riding boots. He looked at Thea curiously before he heard her say, "I want my elves to look their best while they serve me. As you represent me in my home, it would be shameful for you to stay wearing those awful pillowcases. Now, I want you to find many more house elves that need a mistress to serve."

Dobby nodded and quickly disappeared into the night, leaving Thea and the newly transformed Percy behind. Thea looked at the creature beside her before a truly wicked idea popped into her head. She let out a bone-chilling cackle as she disappeared into the night in a cloud of green smoke. Soon she would have thousands more of her precious creatures and she knew that Voldemort would be more than annoyed if she stole his help. The perfect part was that all she needed to do was transform one and link the transformation to the Dark Mark. She couldn't wait to let the fun begin, and the best part was, that the perfect subject was sitting safely inside Hogwarts. The only thing she had to do now was find a way to get into the castle without alerting Dumbledore.

**Here is Chapter 12. The flying monkey is based on the Once Upon A Time version as they are much more intimidating. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you notice any errors in grammar, please let me know right away so I can fix it immediately. **


End file.
